1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in game boards and associated apparatus, and more particularly to a novel game board having a multi-level construction for play with chess pieces or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of chess, played on a game board of bilaterally colored dark and light squares of eight squares on the side, has origins lost in antiquity. In modern times, there have been attempts to "improve" the game by changing the character of the playing pieces or the rules of the game.
Multi-level game boards are known for a variety of purposes.
Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,755 discloses a checker game having five identical vertically spaced game boards each shaped in the form of a pentagon divided into triangular playing areas.
Harper U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,474 describes and shows a multi-tiered game board for playing a variation on the game of tic-tac-toe.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,416 illustrates a multi-tiered game board with apertures or sockets for receiving movable playing pieces.
Lehwalder U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,063 discloses a multi-tiered set of checker boards for playing a number of games simultaneously.
Additionally, a multi-level checker board of 2.times.2 squares was seen in the science fiction television series "Star Trek" many years ago. Further details of the game are not known to this inventor.